In recent years, natural-phenomenological information has become increasingly important. Natural-phenomenological data is collected almost instantaneously from numerous sources. For example, natural meteorological data is collected from a multitude of individual sites scattered across the world, such as airports. In another example, hydrological data is collected from nearly all of the rivers in the United States. Consumer interest in natural-phenomenological information has also increased as a result of increased participation in outdoor activities and increasingly damaging natural phenomena, such as hurricanes, tornadoes and floods.
Furthermore, systems for electronic distribution of natural-phenomenological information are commonly available today. Such conventional systems typically include a computer software program running on a client computer that displays periodically reported natural-phenomenological information provided by the National Weather Service through a direct telephone line dial up connection or an Internet connection. The natural-phenomenological information conventionally includes, past, present and forecast meteorological conditions for a number of specific geographic locations including meteorological measures of                temperature        relative humidity        wind direction and speed        barometric pressure        wind chill        dew point        precipitation activity        cloud coverage        satellite images        radar images        aviation-related informationwarnings and watches of dangerous natural phenomena such as:        floods        tornadoes        hurricanes        hail size        speed and direction of the movement of storm cells        wind gusts within storm cells        supercell type        avalanches        brush firesand forecasts for the local geographic area and the geographic region. Natural-phenomenological information also includes tide cycles, hydrological measures of lakes and rivers, seismological reports and forecasts, and ski area snow condition reports, and cosmological events such as sunrise, sunset, and moon phases.        
The software programs that display the information include, widely available browsers, platform independent applets, or custom-programmed graphical user interfaces. Server processes are implemented to support the distribution of information to client computers.
All of the above systems provide natural-phenomenological information regardless of the particular needs of the consumer. However, consumers of natural-phenomenological information typically are interested only in a portion of the large amount of natural-phenomenological information that is available. The process of filtering through the large amount of natural-phenomenological information in order to retrieve the specific information that the consumer is interested in and performing a manual qualitative analysis of the information is difficult and inefficient for the consumer. For example, leisure sailors may be primarily interested in wind and tide conditions and golfers may be primarily interested in precipitation and sun intensity. Non-commercial pilots may be particularly interested in conditions at altitudes that few others are interested in. Furthermore, people with particular health conditions may be primarily interested in ozone measurements and pollen count. In addition, skiers may be specifically interested in ski conditions and avalanche reports and campers may be only interested in brush fire reports. Other individuals may only be interested in seismological information. Finally, people who work outdoors may be particularly interested in heat index and wind chill.
Prior art products fail to solve the problem of providing customized generation of natural-phenomenological data tailored to an individual. Therefore, there is a need for the generation and distribution of personalized multimedia natural-phenomenological information.